hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Wallace
Før serien Som treåring var Scott skyld i whiskeyprodusent Wallaces død. Scott og de fleste rundt ham trodde at whiskeyprodusenten var faren hans, men etter at Scott ved et uhell gjorde at whiskeyprodusenten omkom i en tank på gården, kom etter hvert sannheten for en dag. Han fikk vite at faren hans var norske Egil Espevoll, og at han hadde en bror som het Rolv Espevoll, og han ble etter hvert godt kjent med disse to. Scotts mor, Wenche Wallace, ble etter hvert kjæreste med Hugo Anker-Hansen, og Hugo ble adoptivfar for Scott. Årene gikk, og Scott bestemte seg for å studere juss, og etter avlagt eksamen startet han sitt eget advokatfirma, som etter en tid ble lagt ned etter dårlig økonomi. Etter å ha vært noen år borte, dukker plutselig Hugo opp. Han forteller Scott om sin rike norske familie, og vil ha ham med seg til Oslo, for at han skal jobbe med å realisere Oslo Colosseum. Slik kommer Scott Wallace til Oslo og inn i Anker-Hansen-konsernet. I serien --- - Men så begyner helvete. Når Scott fikk høre om Anker-Hansen konsernet, kom ordet "Hevn" kjørende opp i hodet på han. Rolv hadde trolig fortalt han alt om Egils selvmord som de mente Georg var skyld i. Rolv begynte så med alkohol, mast all kontakt med Scott og havnet i fengsel etter et drap han ikke hadde begått, nærmere sagt: Rolv sviktet han. Scott skjønnte så at han måtte overta konsernet alene, og skaffet seg først og fremst jobb. Sue Astrid (søsteren hans) hatet Scott overalt på jord, og forsvant like etter med 30 Millioner stjålende kroner fra Hotel Cæsars konto. Scott jobbet seg oppover, og til slutt kom dagen. Scott fikk kjøpt/skaffet seg 51% i konsernet, noe som ville si at han nå ble eier av hotellet. Han kastet Anker-Hansen familien på gaten, ga Rolv (broren sin) jobb som Økonomisjef (like etter at han slapp ut fra fengselet) og de styrte skuta sammen. Rolv dret i jobben, brukte kokain og drakk seg driting en gang om dagen så Scott måtte greie seg selv nede på kontoret. Scott ble lei av at Rolv bare kødda seg, og når Nadia kom med et fantastisk tilbud, kunne han ikke unngå å si ja. Avtalen var enkel: "Bli kvitt Rolv, og du får min stemme på Genereal forsamlingen". Scott kvitta seg med Rolv ved å plante narkotika på hotellrommet hans, ringte så til politiet og så kom Rolv i fengsel - IGJEN. Rolv fant til slutt ut at Scott var mannen bak Narkotika-opplegget så han bestemte seg for hevn. Nadia sviktet Scott under generalforsmalingen og mast så all makt over konsernet. Dagen etterpå rømte Rolv fra Tinghuset, skaffa seg en hagle og gikk til Hotel Cæsar. Han skjøt og drepte hele 20 personer, inkludert to skadde; Scott og Svein. Rolv dro Scott med seg opp på hotelltaket hvor han snakket ut om hvor jævlig han hadde det og tok så å skjøt seg selv. Scott innså etter det hvilken evne han hadde fått når det gjaldt å ødelegge folks liv, så han skjønnte at han måtte forandre seg. Det gjorde han også! Eva ble glad i han igjen, og etter noen måneder forlovet de seg. Eva (som ennå ikke stolte helt på Scott) skaffet seg en etterforsker for å finne ut mer om Allistar (venn av Scott) med råd fra døde Rolv. På bryllupsdagen fikk Eva vite at Scott myrdet hennes tidligere mann, Jens August Anker-Hansen, og brylluppet gikk i dass. Scott skjønnte at han ikke hadde noe mer å gjøre for å få folk til å tilgi han, og ga opp alt håp. Etter en trist avsjed med Eva, hoppet han fra hotelltaket på Hotel Cæsar og døde - ja, han tok selvmord. Scott gjorde dette for å vise at han brydde seg om Eva, samt. å vise at han angret.. VELDIG! Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Tidligere karakterer